Phantom
by Silver-Firelizard
Summary: In a world where Vampires are one of the ruling Classes and Humans are scattered to the wind, the Phantom aids the Humans just to survive. Kenshin Himura, Captain of the Elite Guard, which is the highest branch of the Vampiric Police, is called on to dispose of the one called Phantom. As fate would have it, the Phantom is not easily dispatched. Pairings:KxK-SxM-AxM
1. The Chase

**I had this kicking around in my brain for a while. I just didn't know who to use for the bad girl here. Tomoe fans you will hate me but I don't care. I'm pro-Kaoru! Loved the Live Action! I only had one thing, but that was easily over looked. I can't wait til the sequel comes out. It is said to be green lighted. HURRAY! So on with this story.**

The sun was nearing its peak, as a figure sprinted down one of the city's many alleyways. The figure was moving at inhuman speed, dressed in black pants and long sleeved shirt, topped off with a Kevlar vest, and combat boots. The figure's head was covered by a cloth mask, hiding not only their face but also all of their head from sight. Trash and debris littered the side ally that the figure now ran down. Cutting left, they slipped through a narrow path between two abandoned buildings, to yet another filth ridden ally. It was clear to see, what the figure was running from, as they were hot on its heels.

Four more figures, dressed in full body amour and full face helmet, with the Emblem of Salomen on their shoulders were traveling at the same rapid pace. They followed the masked figure without fail as they wove through the maze of back streets and allies of the Lower City Slums.

This was the Elite Guard; they were a branch of the Vampiric Police. Top of the Vampiric Police, these solders had no other equal within the Enforcement. They each had a special skill set that made them each vital to the Guard. To the Humans they were mostly called the Death Squad. When Regulars proved useless, the Elite Guard would answer and their response was always death.

On this particular day, they were after the Human rebel known, as Phantom. Phantom was a thief, murder, and just an all-out menace to the Vampiric Society. There was only one crime that above all others the Phantom was sought for, who was aiding the Human resistance. The masked figure, the one currently being pursued by the Elite Guard, and the most wanted criminal in the city, was indeed the Phantom.

Needless to say, The Upper City Council had become impatient with the criminal and the inability to catch him, so they called in the Elite Guard. They believed in the Guard so soundly, that many of the Council members were taking wagers on how long the Phantom would last. Already about an hour into the chase, the Phantom was winning the 1000 to 1 odds.

Phantom did not slow as the Guard showed no signs of giving up or losing him. Sprinting to the end of the long alley way, to make a 12 foot jump, to what remained of a fire escape. Pull himself up, he dove through the broken window of the old apartment building. Phantom was now running down its halls, hurtling over obstacles and holes in the decaying floor. One guard made the jump in one fluid motion, undeterred by the height. The others had broken off, dividing into different directions, hoping to cut Phantom off.

Coming to a dead end hall, except for an old laundry chute, Phantom did not hesitate as he leaped feet first down it. He slid down a couple of stories, til he landed cleanly on his feet. Phantom literally hit the ground running. The musty, pitch black basement did not seem to hinder Phantom. He ran straight for an exit door, he kicked it open to the outside, only to come face to face with one of the Elite Guards.

Phantom skidded to a halt, but quickly righted himself. Standing straight back, both figures looked like status, as they waited for the other to make their move. The pause did not last long as Phantom was the first to move. Jumping into the air, he delivered a hard kick to the guard's head. The guard, who had underestimated his opponent, was knocked to the side by the powerful kick. It was short lived as the guard corrected in an instant and caught Phantom's arm, pulling him back within range. The two were locked in a hand to hand fight. They matched blows, neither noticing, the Captain of the Elite Guard watched their fight from the basement door that the Phantom had just exited.

As the fight went on the guard's strikes became angry and savage. It was as if he was frustrated that Phantom kept up with him, if not besting him at times. The last two guards, now on the scene went to intercede but were stopped suddenly and looked to their Captain. As if given a silent order, they stood down and watched as their comrade fought the Phantom.

Having finally having enough, the guard drew his hidden blade. He countered a blow from the Phantom and thrust his blade forward to seek the target. Phantom saw the blade as a flash of silver, before twisting away. When he evaded, Phantom grabbed the guard's sleeve, tearing it off his forearm. This caused the guard to scream out in pain as sunlight hit his exposed arm. The Guard's arm sizzled and blistered into an ugly wound, as he stumbled to the shadows of the alley.

Phantom broke away once again running from the Guards. Two of the Guards lit out after him, in place of their comrade. The ally that they now chased the Phantom led straight into the vast morning Demon market. The Market had a bustling crowd of every kinda and race of demon, so it was easy enough for Phantom to slip away. The Guards stopped as they had lost sight of the Phantom. Attempting to follow, hoping to catch a glimpse of him in the crowd, the Guards soon had to stop. They had no idea of which direction he had went. The Phantom had lived up to his name well.

Never before had anyone or thing escaped the Death Squad with their life. This would be a great blow to them. Defeated the two Guards returned to their Captain to report.

"We lost him." The tallest of the four said over their headsets, as they came into view.

The two that had been left behind still stood at the end of the alley. "Obviously!" snapped the guard who held his injured arm, as the Captain treated it.

"You better calm yourself, Shishio." Spoke the tall one in a cold voice.

"Or what, Sagara?!" Shishio bit again. He was in pain and pissed off that the Phantom bastard had bested him. He was getting sick of this annoyance. Shishio had thought the reports from the Lower City Guards were nothing more than plain incompetence, which was proving not to be the case. "He has made us look like inexperienced fools!" Shishio spat as the Captain finished tying a black cloth over the wound.

"I was thinking inexperienced looking one is just you, actually." Sano said with a smirk in his voice. "Apparently you are all talk after all, at least from what I saw."

Growling, Shishio moved til he was just a short distance from Sano. The only thing that stopped his advance was the Captain, who had placed himself between the two. "Enough! Attacking Sano is not going to bring us Phantom. Shishio, go back to the Coven and see to that arm. Aoshi, I want you to scout from above. Sano and I will make a round through the market."

Aoshi said nothing, only gave a sharp nod to the Captain, before fading away into a shadow of the alley.

Shishio let out another growl, unpleased with his orders. "Try not to let Sagara get you lost, Captain." Shishio snidely drug out the Captain as he stepped away from them, heading back to the Coven

Once they were gone, the Captain turned to Sano. "You really should not provoke him that you should not."

Sano and the Captain began to walk down the alley, as Sano asked. "Why is that? He's too much fun to get riled, besides he is just upset that he got his ass kicked." Sano paused a moment before he said. "You know this Phantom is really something to be admired, don't ya think Kenshin."

Kenshin just shook his head at his friend, before listening to Sano talk of admiring Phantom. They began to walk through the Market, when Kenshin said. "Admired, but not underestimated."

Stalls lined the old cement road ahead of them, each selling some kind of different food or ware. The Demons and Slaves scattered as the two Guards walked amongst them, like scared cockroaches. The Elite Guard wasn't just feared by the Humans, even the Demons quivered in fright of their presence. Their reputation was one to be feared by all. You did not cross their path, and you prayed they never targeted you.

"We are not going to find him today. I think we have, in fact underestimated him." Sano said as he kept his eyes peeled, unaffected by the people scurrying away from them. "Shishio can barely hold his own against him. He is clearly not a Human. No Human could move or run the way he does."

Kenshin shook his head. "I do not believe he is Human either, that I do not. The Lower City Guards named him Phantom, because they believed him the angry spirit of the Humans that were slaughtered in the war."

"I would believe it. It was more like massacre than real war…"Sano was quiet a moment, and then followed with. "I guess I feel for them, because I used to be one." Sano said his voice was almost a little somber. "Then again I don't remember much of my human life." He gave a small chuckle as they came to the end of the market.

Kenshin remembered the Vampiric War; he was there when Salomen first began gathering power. Salomen and his army cut through humans and spared no one, not even the women and children. Kenshin wanted no part in Salomen's raise to power, but there was nothing that Kenshin could have done to stop it either. Kenshin forced himself to Sleep, only to be awoken 60 years later. In this new world under Salomen's rule, he had to adapt to it or die. Kenshin had adapted, but at a very high cost.

"What you say is true, it was truly a massacre." Kenshin's tone became much like Sano's. "I was born a vampire, but that does not mean I cannot pity them, or as you say feel for them." Kenshin came to a stop in the middle of the market and looked to Sano. "Losing your memory is normal for the Turned; it is a side effect of the Vampire that is born inside you."

Sano came to a stop and put his hands on his hips, kicking a piece of asphalt. "I haven't lost it, it is just hard to recall. As for the Vampire inside me…he sometimes loses to the dead human that is his cage." Sano let out a gruff sigh, then said. "The Phantom has to be long gone by now."

"Yes, he is gone. I am sure of it." Kenshin said, realizing that Sano was uncomfortable with where their conversation was going. In the Coven talk like theirs would have you killed or at the very least stripped of your rank and title. It would be a sign of inability to preform one's duty as an Elite Guard.

"How do you know for sure?" Sano asked confused by Kenshin's statement.

"The Phantom has a unique heartbeat and I can no longer hear it." Kenshin looked around once more and tried to focus on listening once more, to no avail.

"And you would be able to hear this heartbeat over this crowd?!" Sano asked with laughter in his voice, not believing his friend. "There's over a hundred different heart beats here."

"Trust me; if you paid attention to it you would be able to pick it out of the hundred different heartbeats." Kenshin said with almost a smile in his voice. "Let's return to the Coven."

* * *

Kenshin was correct Phantom was no longer in the Market, in fact, very far from it. Down deep in the slums, Phantom was making his way to Mistress Megumi's. Mistress Megumi was a witch that the vampires left alone, often sought out for assistance. She was no longer truly human she had transcended it, to the status of immoral. Her magic was held in the highest of regards. It was also whispered that a reason she was left alone was that the Vampires actually feared how powerful her magic was. Mistress Megumi used that to her advantage, because of her well-kept secret. A secret that would be her end, should anyone find that she aided the one called Phantom.

Phantom came to the old building that may have once been a small flower shop. The neighborhood was mostly completely deserted, except for the wondering stray now and then. Phantom kept to the shadows as he snuck through the back window of the shop. The window lead into a small kitchen, that smelled of herbs and incense. Megumi was a tall, slender female, whose long ebony hair hung freely over her shoulder. Her beauty was nothing to laugh at. She was a very stunning creature to look upon, this much was for certain. If you looked into her eyes you would see the age that her face hides all too well. One would think her a young woman barely out of her twenties. They would never guess she was a few hundred years old.

Megumi sat at her small writing desk, scribbling down something on a small piece of paper. She didn't even glance up as the intruder entered her home. "You could try using the door for once."

Phantom stood in front of the window, undoing the mask. Blue-black hair tumbled down and a female's face was revealed. "But the window seems to be the more suitable choice." The girl's voice rang like the sound of a bell, a smile playing a crossed her lips.

The one, almost everyone in the city believed to be the Phantom and a male, was actually a beautiful young woman. Her skin lightly paled, and her eyes were the deepest of blues. Much like Megumi's, if not more so, the young woman's face was flawless. The air around her was just as surreal as the aura around Megumi.

Pulling a chair next to Megumi, the young woman sat down, cheerfully. "The Elite Guard was after me today. The Coven and the other councils seem to be get tired of me slipping through their securities."

"Hmmm, I wonder why." Megumi said dully and without humor as she looked at the young woman. "You had better watch yourself from now on. The Elite Guard is nothing to take lightly, Himura especially." Megumi put down her pen and looked at the girl. "Did you find out what you needed to at least, Kaoru?"

"They are all the same." Kaoru said waving her hand through the air, but at Megumi's question, she nodded sadly. "Yes, they have Misao and the others locked up in a holding cell, near the lower ball room of the Coven." Kaoru leaned on the table and pulled out a small tattered map. It showed the layout of the ground floor of the Coven. Kaoru pointed to a room near the Ball room. "They have them held here. They plan to start harvesting them tonight for their 'Welcome Home' ball for Salomen." Kaoru spit out the vampire's name with much distaste. Just saying his name made her gut twist and churn. There was no one she hated more than him.

Megumi looked to the make-shift map and shook her head slowly. "Stupid girl! She was a fool to attempt to save them on her own." Megumi turned in her chair to face Kaoru, and pointed to Kaoru. "You will follow her if you do not heed my advice on the Elite Guard. I am serious Kaoru. You cannot take them as lightly as the other guards."

Kaoru set back in the chair with a groan and crossed her arms over her chest. "The one called Shishio fought me today and he was just like the other guards. He was blinded by his anger and ended up getting burnt."

"And you are blinded by your over-confidence!" Megumi snapped at the girl. "Shishio is the weakest on the Guard. Above him is Sanosuke, then one called Aoshi, and the top is Captain Himura. If you had fought any of their other three, you would be joining Misao!" The seriousness of Megumi's tone and her scowl finally managed to break through to Kaoru.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Kaoru gave in, and dropped her arms to her sides. "Fine, I will avoid them from now on. If you are that sure of them, then I will be too." Kaoru say Megumi's face softened some. She knew the old witch was looking out for her. She was like her mother and had always taken care of her. So if Megumi was that worried about the Elite Guard, Kaoru would be too.

Megumi nodded as she got Kaoru to submit. Relaxing some more, she asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to get them back." Kaoru's voice was calm and definite when she also looked to the page on Megumi's desk, but really didn't pay attention to what was written.

"That is all well and good, but that does not tell me how you intend on doing so." Megumi said dryly.

Megumi could see what was coming, as Kaoru looked her in the eyes. "Do you still have that potion?" Kaoru asked knowing full well that Megumi was going to be upset with her.

A grim look came over Megumi's face. "You are going to kill yourself, if you keep using it." Megumi said bitterly, but still got up and went to collect a small black bottle from her cabinet. There were some fights that Megumi knew she could win with Kaoru and others she knew she could not. If she refused her, Kaoru would just steal it. She set it on the table in front of Kaoru. "Now what is your plan of action?"

Kaoru picked up the little back bottle, looking from it up to Megumi with a soft smile. "Well it involves a Ball gown."

**So there is the new chapter of the new story! I will have the next one up, if this one does well.**


	2. The Ball

**Woot for Chapter 2! **

Night had fallen, by the time Kaoru had laid out her plans to Megumi. Now, Kaoru was making her way into the heavily guarded front gates of the Vampire Coven. She slipped past the guards without a hitch. Now, hiding in the shadows before going through the archway, this stood before a large marble staircase that at the top was the entrance into the main Coven.

Kaoru took out the small bottle and downed the black tar-like liquid. She forced herself to keep it down and not gag, as the vile concoction slide down her throat. It did not take long before the potion began to work, spreading though her body, like fire. Her normal heartbeat, which was much slower and had its own strange rhythm, then that of a normal human, began to slow even more. Becoming almost nonexistent, not even she could hear it, but she still felt it functioning. Kaoru's vision blurred a moment, but soon cleared. She only had a certain amount of time before the effects of the potion wore off, to make her way through the party and get to the entrance to the Harvest Room.

Walking through the archway, she began her accent up the stairs and into the den of lions. It made a thrill run up Kaoru's back. She could play the part of eloquent Lady. Megumi had taught her well in the ways of etiquette. The girl could fool these morons well enough. None questioned her as she passed by guards, they even bowed to her. It made Kaoru smile at how easily tricked they were.

The deep blue ball gown that Kaoru wore brought out the blue in her eyes even more, they almost seemed to glow. Megumi had done her makeup and had also curled Kaoru's hair, then pinned it in a half up fashion. She was a vision, to rival any vampiress in the room. Kaoru's presence did not go unnoticed. She had wanted to blend but in fact she stuck out even more. She fit the part, but too well she did. Kaoru was not something that was going to be easily forgotten.

All eyes watched her as she came into the Ball room. Kaoru had felt them on her; it was awkward and foreign to her. To have so many stare at her, it caused her to think her cover was blown. Even though she began to worry, Kaoru kept herself in check. Her composure was flawless.

Moving further into the Ball Room, a smell hit her nose, one that could not be forgotten. It caused the burning to begin. Starting in the back of her throat and did not stop as she held her breath. Kaoru could not stop her body from reacting to the scent. Her stomach cried out in not only pain and discomfort but a need. Kaoru's very teeth also began to hurt, as the smell just sat there. It truly repulsed her, how her body reacted to the smell of Human blood.

Looking around she finally found the source. Towards the left corner of the Ball room there was a large marble fountain that blood was pouring out of. Vamps were just helping themselves to the crimson liquid. That had been the reason she was here in the first place.

The Humans whose blood was to fill the fountain was what she was here for, to be exact. Kaoru was hoping she could rescue them before anymore had been sacrificed for these greedy Vamps. She also hoped that Misao was still alright.

Anytime the Vamps had a celebration they would round up so many Humans to be their beverages for the event. It wasn't like they needed to. Foreseeing the day Humans would be extinct, the Vamps had invented a synthetic blood. That didn't stop them from partaking in a guilty pleasure from time to time.

Kaoru had to move away and get herself back together. She could not blow this by losing herself. Not looking where she was going she ran head long into a tall white haired vamp.

"Forgive me. I was not watching where I was going." Kaoru bowed her head, slightly. Looking up at him, she felt an eerie chill run up her spine. A smirk that looked to be a sort of smile came to his lips as he gazed down at her. The look made Kaoru's skin began to crawl.

"YOU should be more careful. How rude!" Kaoru turned to see a vampiress, who wore a light purple gown, glared at her with the nastiest of looks. Like she hate Kaoru's very being.

Kaoru just glared right back, not giving her an inch. "I have apologized there is no need for you to be so hateful. I believe the rude one is you."

The female's face twisted even more, if that was possible and the male's smile just grew bigger. "You do not know who I am, do you?! Obviously you are not from the Coven or you are just that stupid!"

At this point Kaoru's manners went out the window. These Vamps were just rude. They always viewed themselves above everyone and everything, which was the sole reason she fought them all in the first place. Kaoru was close to laying out the prissy princess when someone interrupted them.

* * *

Sano had been on his way to get himself a drink when he spotted the terrible two harassing a very pretty miss. Deciding to intervene and recuse the little miss from certain doom. He was over to them in a moment, saying, "Excuse me Mistress Tomoe, I believe you have met my date for this evening." Sano slipped his arm around the little Missy, pulling her close to his side. He hoped she went with the act and did not blow her chance at getting away unscathed.

Tomoe's face changed completely as Sano joined them. "Mr. Sagara! It is so nice to see you, but your date is quite….lacking, I'm afraid. Where is Kenshin!?" She wasted no getting to who she thought was important.

Sano gave the Miss a squeeze hoping she would stay quiet, as he felt her tense next to him. He would have corrected Tomoe but he was not really in a position too. The Missy had every right to be upset, as she was being insulted, but she had to hold it in. He was glad when the Miss didn't fight him, or say anything she just remained quiet. "Kenshin is here somewhere. If I see him I will be sure to let him know you are looking for him." _'…so he can hide.'_ Was what Sano wanted to finish the sentence with, but kept it too himself.

"You are most kind, Mr. Sagara." Tomoe smiled at Sano and gave Kaoru a snobby half smile, before looking to her brother. "Let us go, Enishi. Father will be looking for us."

"Don't mention it." Sano waved as they left not waiting to hear what that broad had to say or her crazy brother. Still watching them leave, he said to the Missy. "You know how to make enemies, don't you Missy." Sano held out his arm for the vampiress to take. At first he thought she wasn't going to as she studied him a short moment before taking it.

Sano lead her in the opposite direction of the scary siblings and towards the back wall, of the Ball Room. "You must have come with Salomen's party, cause not many are willing to take on the she-beast, no in the Coven anyways." Sano looked at the little miss that walked with him now.

She glanced up at him a time or two, but never said anything. So he just went on talking, thinking she'd join in when she wanted too. "She is the daughter to the Coven's ambassador, head of the Coven's Council. She considers herself one of the royalties of the Coven. I thought I saved you from Mistress Terror."

There was a small chuckle that hit Sano's sensitive ears. "Thank you for saving me. I was close to clocking her." The girl spoke and he watched as she caught herself being unlady-like. "I mean, she was enough to unsettle anyone." The little miss corrected.

Sano's head fell back in a roar of laughter. "Don't worry Missy. She is enough to make a saint want to commit murder. You know I was almost questioning if you could speak."

"Oh, I can speak. My mouth often runs away with itself." Kaoru said honestly, as an actual smile came to her lips. "It is good that I am not the only one then." She chuckled as they continued through the Ball Room. "I am really grateful that you came to my aid. Otherwise this ball may have gotten a bit more interesting."

Sano found himself chuckling again at the little miss as she spoke. He knew he would like this girl. She reminded him of what a kid sister would be like, or what he would assume one would be like. She was different from these dull vampiresses here. There was almost a spark of life in her. Sano came to a stop, turning to her with a smile, he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sanosuke Sagara, but you can call me Sano." He took her hand and placed it to his lips and kissed it gently. "And who might you be?"

"I am called Kaoru. It is very nice to meet you Sano." Kaoru gave him another smile. She was beginning to like this vamp, which was a change as she hated all Vampires by default. Something about his name rang a bell. Kaoru could not remember why it seemed familiar, but it would not leave her alone. Kaoru had been nervous as he kissed her hand, but the potion was doing its job, well. Sano would not hear a flutter of a heartbeat, if one at all.

"The same to you, Miss Kaoru. Follow me I'd like you to meet my friends." Sano offered her his arm, again. Kaoru took it without hesitation this time. She was forgetting herself for the moment and getting wrapped up in the fantasy of attending the ball.

* * *

Kenshin stood with Aoshi at the back of the Ball Room, both looking oh so happy to be in attendance. Kenshin could not have cared less about the ball, but he had been asked to appear. The entire Coven was invited to welcome Lord Salomen home, therefor everyone within the Coven had to attend, no exceptions. Kenshin had wanted to be anywhere but this Ball. He would have taken an all-night search for Phantom over this. He had been hiding from the troublesome Tomoe since he got there.

Kenshin was trying to think of excuse he could use to leave, but the closest he got was going to check on the Humans in the Harvest Room. Even then that would take hardly anytime and he would just have to return to the ball. It was then that Kenshin spotted Sano walking to them. He raised his hand to signal to the giant but stopped when he saw the Lady on his arm.

Kenshin hand lowered slowly as his eyes were entranced by the beautiful female, Sano escorted. There was an air about the girl that Kenshin could not help but get drawn in by. He tried to find words for a greeting but cat had his tongue. This was not completely out of the ordinary. He was a quiet sort, but she had rendered him speechless.

"Miss Kaoru, this is Kenshin Himura," Sano gestured to Kenshin and then to Aoshi. "and Aoshi Shinomori. They are my partners here in the Coven. Gentlemen This is Miss Kaoru. I had to rescue her from the She-beast."

Aoshi gave a short bow of his head. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss." His tone was formal just like his body language. Kaoru thought that he lacked any emotion at all. However she did a small curtsy. It was then she gave a smile to Kenshin as he spoke.

It took Kenshin a moment before he could answer. When she smiled, he felt one come to his face as well. Clearing his throat and breaking his silence, he said "It is very nice to meet you, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin gave a slight bow of his head, "It is a good thing Sano saved you. Mistress Tomoe has a way of being a bit overbearing."

"Overbearing? Please Kenshin, she's a nightmare. Tomoe practically smothers you when she sees you. Which I have thrown her off your trail which might not last long, I'm afraid." Sano chuckled looking back over his shoulder and spotting the vampires, being introduced by her father. Tomoe kept looking around every so often, searching for Kenshin.

Kaoru gave a soft laugh, "I feel for you Mr. Himura. I think I would rather be her enemy then in your position." The girl could still not recall why she should know, let alone have such and unsettling feeling in her gut about them. Kaoru knew now was not the time for her to be socializing with the vamps, but it was going to be hard to just excuse herself the more they talked. Especially the one called Kenshin, something about him made her want to hang on his every word. That thought also made her mental slap herself for thinking such a thing about a vampire.

It was Aoshi that cut in on the conversation. "I do not believe I have seen you before, Ms. Kaoru. Did you arrive with Salomen's party?" Aoshi asked as he watched her with an eagles' eye. It was strange for Aoshi to ask questions. He normally just stayed quite, but his change in the subject caught the curiosity of Kenshin. He had never seen her either, Kenshin was sure that he would remember such a beautiful creature as Kaoru. He turned his full attention to the response to Aoshi's question.

Kaoru was put on the spot and without missing a beat or breaking character, she answered. "Yes, I am. I seem to stand out more than I thought." Looking around she could still see males and females staring and whispering about her.

Aoshi did not show if he accepted the answer or not. He simply fell back into silence, but did not let his keen eyes travel from her. Kenshin however was the first to respond. "Your beauty has captivated everyone, Miss Kaoru that it has." He gave her a sincere smile. "I am sure many here will be asking you for a dance."

A smile came to Kaoru's face, had it not been for the potion, a light blush would have dusted her cheeks as well. She was just about to thank, Kenshin for his complement when a voice like nails on a chalkboard called out to him. Kaoru glanced over her shoulder, seeing Tomoe totting their way. Kaoru was going to use this as the ticket she needed to slip away, but when she looked back to others something changed.

"Kenshin, there you are. I have been trying to find you all evening." Tomoe was there to break up their happy gathering, her brother Enishi close behind. "Mr. Sagara must have forgotten to remind you to ask me for a dance."

Sano was wondering where he had been when that conversation took place. It was probably the same time as Kenshin swearing his undying love for her. He watched as Kenshin struggled to think of a way out. He believed his friend's fate was sealed as Tomoe moved in to latch on to Kenshin, but he was surprised when her hand was batted away.

Kaoru had done it before she even realized it. She had just smacked Tomoe's hand away from Kenshin. Just something about Tomoe grabbing for Kenshin caused Kaoru to want to take him away from her, like she didn't want her to have him. Kaoru saw that Tomoe along with others all stared at her. Tomoe with fury, Sano with a Cheshire cat grin, and Kenshin still kinda shocked. Aoshi was the only one that had no expression. Thinking on her toes again she said. "Pardon my interruption once again Ms. Tomoe, but I am afraid that Kenshin has already asked me for this dance." Kaoru smiled so sickly sweet as she took Kenshin's hand into hers and led him away.

Sano was grinning like a smug little punk. He knew he was going to like that girl. Wanting to prod the harpy just a bit more, he gave a short bow to Tomoe and offered her his arm. "May I have the honor of this dance, Ms. Tomoe?

"I am afraid not, Mr. Sagara. I do not feel like dancing." Tomoe said still glaring daggers into Kaoru's back. She turned and stormed off without another word. Sano chuckled to Aoshi, "Can we keep her?" Aoshi just rolled his eyes and walked away from Sano, who watched the Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kenshin was once again speechless when Kaoru cut Tomoe off and spirited him away. Above all else he was extremely grateful. "I thank you, Ms. Kaoru. Your plan was very clever, that it was."

Kaoru's musical laughter filled the air, "Think nothing of it. I owe her a nice slap in the face, but stealing you away feels much better." Kaoru came to a stop at the edge of the dance floor. Her plan had gone like clockwork, but there was one small thing. Actually more of a problem, Kaoru was not very good at dancing. "My plan has only one fatal flaw…" Kaoru turned to face Kenshin, ready to explain but suddenly she forgot everything.

She looked up at him and her breath was taken away. She had not truly looked at him before, or had not been this close. Kenshin was a very handsome being. He threw Kaoru off her guard, making her unable to speak. A dull pain began in her chest, but she ignored it.

"What is this fatal flaw?" Kenshin asked stepping closer to Kaoru, narrowing the space between them even more. He too was feeling the effects of being so close to Kaoru. There was an attraction there that both of them could feel but neither could fight.

"I…I um…am not very good at the waltz." Kaoru finally got out as she looked into his lavender colored eyes, which held her rooted to her place.

A warm smile came to Kenshin's lips. "That is not a fatal flaw. One can always improve their dancing." He held out his hand to her and waited for her to except.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile with him, she couldn't stop herself either. Once again caught up in the atmosphere of the ball, Kaoru put her hand in Kenshin's and bit her bottom lip as he pressed it to his lips. Kaoru was trying to remember how to breath, when he took her out on the dance floor.

Kenshin lead Kaoru to the center of the dance floor, before he stopped. Turning to face her, he took her right hand in his and placed her left on his shoulder, before placing his left on Kaoru's side. "Keep your eyes on me and follow my lead."

What took place, Kaoru could not explain into words. It was like a dream. She would not be able to tell you if she ever missed stepped or faltered in the dance with Kenshin. It was like they were gliding a crossed the dance floor. They were all smiles as the music played and they were caught up in only the two of them.

Even from where Sano stood watching them, he too smiled. He saw something in Kenshin that he had not seen before…joy. Of course Sano had seen Kenshin smile and laugh, but never had he seen him enjoying himself the way he was dancing with Kaoru. The cheeky grin returned to Sano's face as he went to get that drink he had forgot about and left the couple alone to dance.

As they danced, Kenshin spoke. "Ms. Kaoru, I must admit that dancing with you had made this ball bearable."

"I'll take that as a complement, Mr. Himura." Kaoru spoke with amusement in her voice.

"Kenshin, please and yes it was. I was looking for a reason to leave, before Sano introduced us." Kenshin spun Kaoru out, only for her to spin back into his arms.

Kaoru was now just a breath away from Kenshin, his arms now encircling her. "Kenshin, it is then." Kaoru said breathlessly. "So where were you going to sneak away to?"

Kenshin was content to just keep his arms around Kaoru's waist, but it would not look well. He reluctantly returned to their previous stance. "To my quarters preferably, but the only option I had was my position of Elite Guard."

With that sentence it all came crashing down. Kaoru stopped in the middle of the dance floor. All of it linked up and she remembered who exactly she had been talking with. They were all the members of the Elite Guard that Megumi had warned her about. Kaoru had not fully listened and it was now going to be her undoing.

A sudden pain ripped through her chest, it almost caused her to double over. The potion was beginning to wear off. The pain in her chest was just the first warning sign. Kaoru needed to leave and she needed to do it now. She was an idiot for letting herself be taken in by this place, and by Kenshin.

Kenshin had felt a change in Kaoru, like she was shut off. He wondered if something he said had offended her. When Kaoru came to a stop he was confused, but when he saw a spark of pain in her eyes, he knew something was wrong. Kenshin did not get the chance to ask her what was wrong, because the song ended and someone was tapping their glass, to signal a speech. Kenshin looked away for a second and when he looked back, he was alone on the dance floor.

**Here ya go. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. The Rescue

**So I am super happy people like the story! Thanks ya all for the reviews! So I had to bump up the rating from T to M. probably should have been from the start….oops. So, yeah there is gonna be blood and guts. Not really planning sex scenes… more like someone's losing an arm…or a head…that's a high possibility. Sooo to protect the kiddies, (not that it will stop all of them.) it's gonna be M. So enjoy!**

Unknown to Kaoru and Kenshin, while they danced, on the balcony that over looked the ball room, Salomen stepped to the rail and was watched them, very intently. Actually it was Kaoru that he watched really. Something about that Vampiress was familiar, something he couldn't quite remember. It was however something he would soon remedy.

It was then he was joined by Saitō Hajime, the Head of the Vampiric Police. His cold eyes never left Salomen as he gave a slight bow of his head in greeting. Saito wasn't exactly thrilled to be at the ball, or to have to speak with Salomen. He hated the bastard, but Saito was in no position to voice his opinion of the vampire.

Salomen didn't even look at Saito or show any sign of greeting. He just rudely asked, "Do you know that female, or the male she is with?" He pointed down to the dance floor.

Saito stepped closer, ignoring Salomen's rudeness. Following the direction he pointed Saito said, "The male is Kenshin Himura, captain of the Elite Guard. As for the female, she has caused quite the stir, but no one seems to know her." He put his hands behind his back, as he stood there.

"Bring her to me." Salomen commanded as he turned to descend the stairs. The Head councilmen saw Salomen, he quickly grabbed a nearby glass and began clang on the glass, so he could give a toast to Salomen.

Saito rolled his eyes and let out a snort at the spectacle, you would think Salomen was God the way the Coven acted. Saito's gaze returned to Himura but his eye brow rose as he saw that the girl had now gone. Saito's sharp eyes scanned the crowd and saw nothing of the female. He thought it strange but didn't linger on the thought long. He would just have to tell Himura to take her too Salomen. No doubt the 'oh so' grand Leader wanted the girl to warm his bed before he drained her dry. Not that Saito cared one way other the other.

* * *

Taking the distraction as the perfect moment to slip away, Kaoru made her way to the corridor that would lead her to the back entrance of the Harvest room. Kaoru was confined no one would think to follow her here. The confused Kenshin would not think to look for Kaoru in the lower halls of the Coven. For all Sano or he knew she was just a Vampiress who disappeared from the ball, not the Phantom looking to free their evening meal. It also helped that there were no security Vamps down this back corridor to raise suspicion, which was another saving grace… for the moment.

As she hurried down the hall, Kaoru's thoughts returned to Kenshin and their dance. When she suddenly realized what she was thinking, Kaoru mentally slapped herself. It infuriated her about how she had acted, looking back now. It was like she had bought her own lie! It just out right pissed her off that she let herself be so easily sucked in by their temptation. Kaoru may have very well just cost the Humans their lives with her stupidity. Worse yet it could have cost her Misao's.

The anger, Kaoru let grow inside her, only made her faint heartbeat spike, which caused pain to fiercely tare through her chest. The pain forced Kaoru to slump against the wall, and grit her teeth to repress cry of agony. The pain in her chest was getting more and more intense by the second. It was one of the side effects that Megumi had always warned her about. These effects were getting worse each time Kaoru used the potion. Not that she would tell Megumi that, she'd refuse to make the potion if she knew. This time it was much different though, she felt robbed of her strength and the pain was never felt like this.

Pulling herself together, Kaoru pushed herself off the wall and staggered on. The pain was still there but she couldn't linger any longer in one spot. Kaoru didn't know when a Vamp may leave the Harvest room this way. She kept a steading hand on the wall as she searched for the door where she needed to make a quick stop. Kaoru was looking for the Utility room, which was the key to their escape from this Hell.

It was easy to find, just two doors from the Harvest room. Just as she opened its door, two Vamps exited the Harvest room. Luckily for Kaoru, she slipped into the Utility room without being seen. Inside, Kaoru froze completely til they passed by and left the hall. When it was clear for her too move, Kaoru let out the breath she was holding. It was not like she was afraid to fight, but in this dress it was not possible, mainly because Megumi threatened Kaoru's life if she ruined it. Getting her head refocused on the task at hand, Kaoru looked to the grate that sat in the middle of the room. Under this grate was the entrance to the Catacombs.

The Catacombs had been built by the Vampires just before the War. They ran beneath the entire city and seemed to have no end. They were an elaborate maze that was easy to get lost in and just as easy to hide in. The Humans were the ones who now took full advantage of them and it was what helped them survive.

It was also the perfect way to get the captured Humans out of the Coven unnoticed. There was one problem for this perfect plan. It was locked from the inside and could only be opened using a control panel ten foot away. If they tampered with it from below an alarm would sound, so the only way was from above.

Kaoru made quick work of the control panel. It was fairly easy for her, the Vamps surely never expected anyone to use this as a means to break in or escape. The lock released and the grate opened with a dull metal bang. Kaoru cursed as she sure the noise was loud enough to be heard by the Vamps in the Harvest room. She dropped down into a lower section, forgoing the ladder. Kaoru stumbled as her feet hit the ground, but she stayed on her feet. She let out a pained breath, as the landing jarred the pain that showed no signs of dying.

Pushing the pain from her mind, she collected a bag from a dark corner. Kaoru had left the bag there hours earlier, when she marked the way for them to follow out. Disrobing quickly she shucked off the restricting ball gown, putting it safely into the bag, before she dawned the Phantom's attire. Kaoru did not put on her mask, feeling that it would be necessary. The Phantom did not plan to leave any of the Vamps alive or stick around long enough to be found out.

Kaoru was panting heavily as she pulled herself out of the hole. The pain in her chest had developed into a sharp throbbing. She wiped her brow and tried to take a deep breath, only to double over as it only aggravated the pain. Kaoru slammed her fist into the floor, leaving a large dent behind.

The Utility room door swung open with a loud bang, causing Kaoru to look up and see two Vamps in front of her. In that instant, Kaoru's inner beast took over and her eyes turned brilliant neon blue. An inhuman growl escaped her throat as she lunged for them.

* * *

Misao Makimachi leaned back lazily against a wall, which she was currently shackled to. While the other Humans were free to roam the large holding cell, she was chained to the one spot. Misao had killed three Vamps before they got wise enough to restrain her and take away her blades…well at least two of them. One would think that they would have searched the girl for weapons when they first took her prisoner, but they would have to think of her as a threat first. To their eyes she had been a weak human at the time.

The girl's actions had gained her the next spot on the chopping block. The guards were taunting and leering at her from outside the cell. Misao just shook her head and flipped them the bird, with a dull expression. She had full confidence that Kaoru would come for them. She just needed to buy them time, til she got there. That faith was starting to fade however, the more time that past and no Kaoru.

Misao looked out the glass door to the cell they were being held in. The Harvest room was massive and all white, kind of ironic with what they did in there. Misao knew the layout of the room well. There were two exits, their holding cell took up one wall, and the wall opposite it was taken up with about fifty individual compartments. There were a couple vamps in lab coats as the monitored the screens beside each of the compartments. On the screens were the heart beats of only twenty humans, held within the individual cells. The Humans had been turned into living, breathing blood bags.

The Vamps would take a Human; hook them up to a number of tubes and wires. After that they were injected with a drug that killed all brain function, except for what operated the organs. With the organs still working, allowed the Vamps to Blood farm the Humans. The sight made Misao want to kill every last vampire in this place, but even with as special as Misao was, she could not take on the whole Coven. Hell, Misao's over confidence was what got her caught in the first place.

Seeing what maybe her fate laid out before her and the longer Kaoru took to get there was about to cause Misao to panic. That is until she heard the dull thud from somewhere outside the room. Misao set up more as she saw the Vamps, who had been threatening her, react to the sound. They bickered a moment on who should go before two of them went to check it out. The third guard stayed in the room with the two lab coats. It wasn't long before the door they had left through was kicked off its hinges and flew through the air. Misao's face let up with happiness and most of all relief as Kaoru entered the room.

Kaoru walked through the door, her eyes blazed with fire as she sized up the remaining guard. The guard's face was frozen in disbelief and the other two lab coats cowered as her killer aura hit them. The guard did not stay stunned for long, he ran at her at in Human speed. He had drawn his baton as he reached Kaoru, which proved useless.

Dodging the guard, Kaoru twisted into a spinning wheel kick to the guard's head. His head snapped to an awkward angle and blood poured from his mouth. In a fluid motion Kaoru drew a silver blade and stabbed into the guard's heart before he fell to the ground. This all happened in a few seconds and to anyone watching it was a blur.

One of the Lab coats got brave by rushing her, but Kaoru dealt with him quicker than the guard. One strike and he crumbled to dust on the floor. The last one had been wise enough that instead of attacking, he ran to a nearby panel. Unknown to Kaoru, Lab coat reached it in time to flip a silent alarm, just before she put an end to him.

The commotion on the outside of the cell caused the Humans to gather in front of the door. They were quick to part however as Kaoru entered the cell. Kaoru wasted no time with idle chit chat as she moved to Misao, not saying a word as she unlocked the cuffs.

Misao beamed as Kaoru set to freeing her. "Man, I am glad to see you! I was about-". Misao stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the state Kaoru was in. Her friend's face was pale and sweat dotted her brow. Kaoru's expression was pained and her breath was labored, all signs Misao had seen before. "You took that potion again, didn't you!?" Misao's tone was almost a growl as she questioned her friend.

Kaoru didn't say anything as the shackles fell from Misao's wrists. Her eyes flicked to Misao's giving her a look to say "shut up". That was admission enough to provoke a true growl from Misao. "You idiot!"

"Now's not the time for a lecture Misao. We need to get out of here." Kaoru pulled Misao to her feet, before turning to the Humans. "You need to stay close and follow." They allow vigorously nodded in understanding. Kaoru hurried out of the cell and headed to the back exit.

"Oh, I think it's the perfect time!" Misao shouted as she stormed after Kaoru, pushing past the Humans.

Kaoru whipped around, her eyes once again the neon blue. "No it isn't!" Kaoru fought to hold her composure as the pain cut deep into her chest again. She closed her eyes to try and focus. "Just wait til we are out of here and you can yell all you want."

Misao growled once more but knew Kaoru was right. There were too many Humans around for Misao to yell at Kaoru the way she wanted too. Also, she could see how bad it was for Kaoru. Misao could see Kaoru visibly shaking "Fine! Lead the way." Misao said gruffly.

Kaoru gave a sharp nod as she crossed the room to the back exit. She stopped and waved the Humans to follow her down the corridor. Just as the Humans began to move, Kaoru froze as a dull thunder hit her ears. Her eyes widened as she realized what the noise was. She looked to Misao. "We need to go, now!"

* * *

Saito had just started down the stairs when one of his men called to him. Looking back a guard stood at the top of the steps. "Sir, there is a disturbance in the Harvest room."

Saito looked greatly annoyed, "Why are you bothering me with something as petty as that?"

"Because sir there is an intruder…We believe it is Phantom." The guard answered anxiously, mostly in fear of Saito's wrath.

The annoyed look on Saito's face darkened considerably at the mention of Phantom. He had the council breathing down his neck because of that little worm. The Elite's failure had not helped with the situation any either. "Send a large group of guards. I'll alert the Elite." The guard was gone in a flash and Saito started through the Ball room's crowd.

In the background the councilman was praising Salomen could be heard, as Kenshin found his way back to Aoshi and Sano. Thinking that Kaoru may have retreated there for some unknown reason, however when he reached his comrades, Kaoru was nowhere in sight. Kenshin asked them if they had seen her, but both males shook their head no. Sano was just about to make a wise crack when Saito reached them. "Captain Himura, take your men and go to the Harvest room. They believe Phantom is there." Saito's tone held no room for question or debate.

Kenshin knew then he had to push the thoughts of Kaoru aside. He had wished for an escape from the ball, but now he cursed it. "Yes, sir." Kenshin answered quickly and gave a nod to Sano and Aoshi for them to follow him.

"And Himiura…" Saito called just before Kenshin moved to far away. "Do not let him escape again."

Kenshin had stopped and turned to Saito. He knew how important it was to catch Phantom. Kenshin would not let his team be shamed again. "Yes, sir." Kenshin wasted no more time and was gone from the ball room, along with Aoshi and Sano. "Aoshi, you take the back entrance," Aoshi broke off from them without word and vanished in seconds. "We'll take the front. If it is Phantom, he will not escape this time." Kenshin was now in full Elite mode, no room for emotions or distractions.

* * *

"Lead them out Misao. I have marked the way." Kaoru said as she held the door to the Utility room open and Humans raced by her.

"What about you?!" Misao questioned, not liking where Kaoru was going with this.

Kaoru grabbed Misao by the shoulders and gave her a violent shake. "Don't argue, just go! I will by you time." The girl did not have the time or stamina to deal with Misao's temper. She did not even know if she would have the strength to take on the Vamps to at least stall them.

Misao let out a frustrated growl, but did what Kaoru ordered. Which Kaoru was extremely thankful when Misao did not fight her anymore. Kaoru returned to the room that was now filling with Vamps. Charging into the approaching horde, Kaoru cast off her pain and put everything she had left into fighting the Vamps. The girl was determined not let even one Vamp slip past her. If they dared the price would be their life, no exceptions.

**Hope you all enjoyed the other chapter! Black Coven and the next chapter to this is coming soon! Til then, Have a good day!**


	4. Showdown: Misao vs Aoshi

** I know what you're thinking. "This biiiiotch lied to us she said they would be quick!" Well they would have been but my internet went out and we are in the middle of switching internets so woo. **

**So happy I found out there will be 2 more Live-Action Rurouni Kenshin movies! The next one is going to go over the Kyoto Arc. Don't know what others they will throw in there yet. So I was re-watching the Rurouni Kenshin the other day and went back through the manga. So I was in a Kenshingumi mood. ^_^**

Misao had dropped down through the grate when she decided that she was not leaving with the Humans. "Toya!" Misao called to one of the Humans who waited for the last of the Humans, making sure no one got separated. He looked up when she called his name. "You're going to have to lead them out of here."

"Where are you going?" Toya's face was concerned.

"Like hell I am letting Kaoru be left behind." Misao said as she climbed up the ladder. "Lead them to the safe house!" Misao called over her shoulder as she got out of the hole and went to help Kaoru.

Misao had just slammed the door to the Utility room when she froze. It was then that she could feel him, there was a strong aura that was now in the corridor with her. Looking to her right, Misao could see a figure stood at the end of the hall. He was a giant compared to her and his golden eyes felt like they could pierce right through her. This was no normal guard that much Misao could tell just by looking at him, but the powerful aura that he gave off was overwhelming.

It was like a heavy veil fell over her and Misao's face cleared of all emotion. Although her face showed nothing, her insides were in knots. Even so, she turned to face him squarely and let out one last calming breath. They stared each other down for a moment, both sizing the other up. Misao took note that he had not weapons that she could visibly see, but that did not mean he did not have any. Hell, Misao herself was a walking arsenal but no one looking at her would know.

The Vamp made the first move then. He made no quick movements or attempt to speak to her, he just slowly began to walk towards her. On his queue, Misao also began to walk forward, as she did she reached for her hidden blades. Misao knew this meant her death or worse by engaging in a fight with this vampire. Even it meant her death; Misao was still willing to fight. She stopped just short of the Vamp and took her stance, ready for his attack.

* * *

Aoshi had to admit he was surprised by this female Human. He had expected her to run the moment she saw him, or at least show some sign of fear. Raising an eyebrow as she faced him, he decided to test her courage by moving closer. When she began walking to him as well, his interest was peaked. When he saw the Human take out her weapons, he believed she was crazy. Aoshi came to a stop as she did and watched her take a fighter's stance.

Aoshi broke the silence as he asked. "You are going to fight me, little one?"

"That's the idea." Misao said with an indifferent shrug. The girl was trying to play it at calm, even though her heart wasn't playing along.

Aoshi knew the girl's heart defeated her confident charade. He had to keep the amusement out of his voice. "You believe you can win, then?"

Determination filled her eyes and Aoshi could hear it in her voice as she spoke. "I may not be able to defeat you, but I will give you a fight you will remember."

Aoshi thought her bravery was something to be admired and almost made him regret having to kill her. Aoshi also highly doubted she had the skill to fight him, but then again she had been full of surprises so far. It was then he decided that he would humor her and her crazy idea that she could actually take him on in a fight. "Prove it, Human."

"The name is Misao!" Misao's body tensed as he provoked her. "Don't worry I will!"

* * *

As Misao sprang forward, Aoshi waited til the last second to draw his sword, which was hidden on his back under his long dress coat. Sparks flew as their blades collided with one another. Misao gritted her teeth as she fought against his unyielding strength. One would think she would give in under it but seeing how his face held no reaction let alone emotion that just pissed Misao off, giving her new strength. She broke their connection only to strike at Aoshi again, this time he countered. Misao was unable to break his counter and his blade was going straight for her chest.

Misao twisted out of its path with such speed it could almost rival a vamp's. The girl made sure to stay at least one step ahead and read the Vamp's moves. Misao tried to keep Aoshi on the defensive, which rewarded her as she just barely caught the side of his neck with her blade. Misao flipped back to put distance between them, where she watched him with a smirk. "I told you that you would remember me."

Aoshi's sizzled under the light graze of the silver blade. There was no pain in Aoshi's face as he put his and to the wound and took it away. Looking at the blood on his hand, he wondered how long it had been since he had seen his own blood. The wound on his neck did not last long as it healed itself as if it had never been there.

The girl had Hunter's blades, not only that but she had been trained in the ways of fighting vampires. Although his face did not show it, Aoshi was slightly impressed with the little Human, but not enough for him to remember her name.

He looked up at her with a dull look. "You will need to do more than scratch me for me to remember you." So the girl knew a few parlor tricks, but he knew that with his next move she was finished. There was only one way to counter it and he was the only one who knew how. Anyone else, who would have known, had died centuries ago. Those where Aoshi's thoughts as he made his attack.

What happened next… had Aoshi in complete disbelief. What he thought was impossible just became possible before his eyes. Not only had the girl disarmed him, but she excused the perfect counter to his attack. In that moment, Aoshi would not just remember the girl's name; he was going to know everything about her.

It was in that moment Aoshi quit the toying with her. He was gone in the blink of an eye, only to reappear behind Misao. She did not have any time to react or escape him, as he now had her arm twisted behind her back in an iron clad hold. A sudden flash of silver caused Aoshi to snatch Misao's free hand and squeeze it til she dropped the blade. "Tell me Human, where did you learn to fight?!" Aoshi demanded of her, holding her tightly against his chest.

Misao struggled against him to no avail. She gave one last attempt to free herself but Aoshi had stopped her mid strike. Misao felt that any second she would feel his fangs upon her neck and it would be game over. When they did not come Misao couldn't believe it, much like she could not believe what he was asking. "It's none of your damn business!

"You're in no position to refuse me!" Aoshi said as he twisted her arm a bit more to prove his point.

Gritting her teeth Misao was not going to cry out or make a noise. She hoped by provoking him, he would just kill her and get it over with. "How about you fuck off, bloodsucker! I'm not telling you anything!"

Her provoking got nothing out of him. Grabbing her by the neck, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I do not have to kill you to get what I want." He heard her heart rate spike and become like a frantic bird in a cage and he even felt the physical shiver go down her back. It made him grin while the beast inside him awakened and called for her blood.

Fear ran through Misao like a rocket. She knew that Vamps could get memories and thoughts from a Human's blood. That is what she assumed he was going to do, drink her blood. She tried her damnest to contain her fear and hold on to her emotionless expression but it was a losing battle.

"Shinomori." A voice from ahead of them called out to Aoshi. They looked up to see Saito and Lord Salomen standing with a few other guards.

Aoshi straightened up but did not release Misao. "This is one of the Humans left behind. I caught her while she was escaping." He gave the girl a tight squeeze hoping she would keep her mouth shut. He knew they would have him kill her on the spot and that was not something he wanted…not just yet.

Misao was downright confused now. This Vamp was lying to them. She wasn't left behind, nor was she trying to escape. Misao wondered what would make him lie, right about the time he squeezed her arm. Making her anger flare, Misao elbowed him as hard as she could which didn't faze him in the slightest. Even though she questioned his motives she welcomed the distraction.

"Then bring her with you. I want to see for myself who this Phantom really is." Salomen said as he stepped past them and headed for the Harvest room.

Aoshi gave a sharp bow as he passed and followed him. He also dragged Misao with him, back to the Harvest room.

* * *

There were many things that Kenshin and Sano had excepted once they reached the Harvest room, but what they were met with was by far the one thing they never would have guessed. Both of them had stopped dead at the door way, struck dumb as they saw the vampiress they had met just moments ago, cutting through the many guards that filled the room.

Kenshin could only watch as his shock still had him not believing what he saw. Taking in all that took place in front of him. Kenshin came to terms with the fact that the Vampiress Kaoru was actually a Traitor to the Coven. He felt anger in him, over the fact that he had let this Traitor bewitch him so. Kenshin wanted to strike himself for being so easily swayed.

A sudden faultier in Kaoru's attack caused Kenshin to watch her more carefully. He could see Kaoru was weakening at an alarming rate. If she was not stopped she would surely force herself into Sleep. Something about her being hurt called to Kenshin's inner beast. The reaction surprised him and even had him decide to intervene.

* * *

Kaoru was blood soaked and lost in her murderous frenzy when her strength started fading and the pain she had pushed away came back with a vengeance. Before long she was simply knocking out vamps, instead of killing them. She struggled to stay ahead of the vamps that now surrounded her, but she could only drop to a knee. Just when she thought they would overtake her, they stood down and even backed off.

Looking up to them as they stepped back, she could barely make out a red haired figure emerge from the crowd, followed by a taller figure she could not distinguish. Her head dropped as she panted heavily, she would let them think she was through fighting and attack once they were closer. If they were the last two that she took before she died then she would accept death.

"Kaoru?" The whisper of her name caused her head to shoot up, her vision cleared just for a moment and she saw who called her name. It was Kenshin. He was not kneeling in front of her just a foot away. Seeing him caused her expression to soften and a small twinge of guilt set in. Her eyes returned to their normal warm blue and her body felt heavy and the last of her strength finally gave way and Kaoru fell into darkness.

Kenshin pulled Kaoru into his arms as she passed out. He pulled her close and it was then he could hear it. It was faint and very weak, but it was a sound he had heard before. It was the same heartbeat, which Kenshin knew as the Phantom's. Looking down at the girl he held in his arms, he realized that she was indeed the Phantom.

Looking up to Sano who stood behind him, Kenshin could see that his friend was also puzzled by what he heard. They all believed that she was a vampire but never has there been a vampire that possessed a heartbeat. Looking back to Kaoru he felt a fever begin to set in and burn through her body. Kenshin gathered Kaoru up into his arms and rose to his feet without effort.

Turning he found Lord Salomen, himself standing in the door way of the Harvest room. He whispered something to Saito who flanked him along with Aoshi, who was now holding on to another Human. A Human who was struggling against him, that is until she saw what Kenshin had in his hands.

Saito gave a bow of his head to Salomen before stepping forward to Kenshin. "Take her to the Lab, Himura. Sano you go with him." Saito turned back to Aoshi. "The Human is yours, Aoshi. Have guard take her too your quarters, while you join the others in the Lab." Saito did not wait for a response from the Elite members, he just moved on. "The rest of you…come with me." Saito's voice turned darker in an almost foreboding tone.

The guards did as he said all but two that reported to Aoshi to take Misao from him. He was reluctant to let her go with them, not because he was worried they would harm her. They wouldn't dare touch what was his. His main concern was he escaping them. That thought was soon pushed away. He shoved Misao off on the two guards and followed Himura as he carried the other Human away. He could hear Misao screaming and calling out to the girl before they took her away.

**Okay so there is an action packed chapter for you. I will try to get all the other chapters for Black Coven, Running out the clock and all the others done while I have no internet then once I get it or just walk my happy butt to steal Micky D's internet They will be up! Til next time kiddies!**


End file.
